Reality
by chounojou
Summary: Sangat mudah untuk lari dari kenyataan. Masalahnya hanyalah apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya atau tidak. (Bukan. Bukan sambungan atau prequel dari sebuah cerita dari antalogi tertentu. Kebetulan mirip aja. Cius.)


Saat aku melangkah keluar dari kantorku, aku baru menyadari bahwa hujan telah turun. Hujan turun deras sekali, bahkan kau tidak perlu menjadi ahli cuaca untuk mengetahui bahwa hujan ini tidak akan reda dalam waktu singkat. Aku melirik jam tanganku, mendapati bahwa tiga puluh menit lagi kereta yang biasa kutumpangi akan berangkat. Kalau sudah begini, aku hanya bisa berdoa agar aku bisa mencapai stasiun tepat waktu.

Kubuka tasku untuk mencari payung. Satu detik, dua detik, beberapa detik… celaka. Aku tidak dapat menemukan payungku. Apa aku lupa membawanya? Tapi aku yakin aku sudah memasukkannya ke dalam tas….

"Dasar, selalu seperti ini," sebuah suara yang familiar menyapa telingaku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke si empunya suara. Sebuah senyum menyambutku, dengan tangan kecilnya, sosok itu memberikan sebuah payung padaku.

"Tertinggal di meja lagi," katanya tanpa menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya.

Dan aku pun membalas senyumnya.

 **Reality**

By

 **chounojou**

disclaimer

 **Vocaloids belong to their respective studios**

" _Sangat mudah untuk lari dari kenyataan. Masalahnya hanyalah apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya atau tidak."_

 _._

 _._

Dalam keadaan seperti itu, kami akan berjalan berdampingan, di bawah naungan payung yang sama. Kalau sudah seperti itu, dia akan membicarakan kecerobohanku yang—lagi-lagi—lupa membawa payung, padahal dia sudah berkali-kali mengingatkannya.

"Apa aku harus memasukkannya ke dalam tasmu tanpa sepengetahuanmu agar kau membawanya?" sindirnya yang diikuti sebuah tawa kecil. Aku hanya ikut tertawa bersamanya, membiarkan dia membicarakan aku yang pelupa ini terus menerus.

"Baru kemarin kita merayakan ulang tahunmu yang ke-29, apa kau sudah pikun di usia semuda itu?" sindirnya lagi. Ya, poin terkuat gadis satu ini adalah sindirannya. Berkali-kali mengucapkan sarkasme yang berbeda-beda, tapi dia tidak pernah tidak mempunyai sindiran baru untuk dikatakan. Hal itu, entah kenapa, membuatku bangga.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanyaku. Bukan, ini bukan upaya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pakaiannya yang hanya terdiri dari sebuah kaus berlengan panjang dan rok yang panjangnya mencapai mata kakinya itu sepertinya tidak cukup hangat untuk menghadapi cuaca dingin ini, apalagi ditambah hujan yang turun. Tapi aku tahu gadis ini, dan dia tetap akan berkata bahwa aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Wah, wah, tuan Kamui, ada apa ini, berusaha keluar dari topik tentang kepikunanmu?" Benar, 'kan? Aku tertawa, lalu langsung mengamit tangannya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Wah, wah, nyonya Kamui, ada apa ini? Tanganmu seperti hampir membeku," kataku.

"Yaaahh… sebenarnya tadi aku sangat sibuk sekali. Saat aku melihat jam, aku langsung terkejut karena kau pasti sudah keluar dari kantor tanpa payungmu, jadi aku segera pergi tanpa berpikir mengenakan penghangat. Salah siapa ini?" Ah, senyum jahilnya itu lagi. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Maaf, maaf. Bagaimana kalau aku membelikanmu minuman hangat sebagai permintaan maaf?" tanyaku, disambut dengan gumaman cerianya.

"Yay! Kalau begitu, ayo ke kafe yang biasanya," serunya senang. Aku mengangguk, merangkulnya agar paling tidak dia merasa sedikit hangat (ini pemikiran yang memalukan, aku tahu. Aku juga malu kalau memikirkannya sekarang), lalu melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Meskipun tujuan kami sedikit berubah, tapi tidak apa-apa. Klise, memang, tapi bersamanya saja, aku sudah merasa bahagia.

 **Reality**

"Tapi, sekarang pun, aku tetap bahagia," gumamku.

"Hah? Ayah bilang apa?" sosok kecil di hadapanku menatapku heran. Ah, aku menggumamkannya terlalu keras?

"Tidak apa-apa, Ryuuto. Terima kasih sudah membawakan payung untuk ayah," kataku, lalu mengambil payung di tangan putra kecilku itu.

"Dasar, ayah selalu seperti ini. Sekarang tidak ada ibu, jadi Ryuuto yang harus mengantar payung untuk ayah. Untung saja tempat penitipannya dekat dengan kantor ayah," katanya, lalu berusaha terlihat marah.

"Maaf, maaf. Bagaimana kalau ayah menggendongmu sampai ke rumah sebagai permintaan maaf? Kau pasti lelah," tanyaku, disambut seruan cerianya.

"YAY! Ayah janji? Menggendongku sampai rumah?" seru Ryuuto senang, lalu mulai menggumamkan beberapa gumaman kecil. Aku mengangguk, menggendongnya, lalu mulai berjalan pulang.

Yah, dengan kenyataan yang seperti apapun…

…sepertinya aku masih bahagia.

 **End**


End file.
